Another story of what was ment to be
by my star will shine bright
Summary: We all know sora's story but what about riku's?The story is better i just cant think of any good summary
1. Day 1

KINGDOM HEARTS

Riku woke up in a strange place. It was rather cold and over the floating rocks was a castle.

'Floating rocks!' Riku thought. The last thing he rememberd was his island... Those monsters! "Sora! Kairi!" He called.

At the top of the floating rocks was Maleificent. "Heartless!" She called. Pretty soon small heartless apeared around her. "Go fetch me that boy. He may come in useful." She walked back to the castle.

Riku saw the heartless coming towards him. But instead of attacking him they just looked at him.

One of them grabbed his hand and lead him to the large rocks. "You want me to climb this?" He asked. To his surprise the heartless nodded.

After having all the rocks climbed he found himself at the castle. The heartless took him inside the castle where Maleificent was waiting. "Ahh. So you have bought me the boy." She said turning around from the warterfall. ( The one in hollow bastion. You know in the first room u go in.)

The shadow heartless dissarpered. "Wha..?"

Maleificent walked up to the boy that resembeld Ansem. "Hi. Can you please tell me where I am?" Riku asked the strange woman.

"You are in the Hollow bastion. Now boy. What brings you here?" She asked in her erie voice. "First of all let's start off with introductions. I'm Maleificent, the kings adviser."

"And I'm Riku. I would tell you the story, but I don't think you'd belive me." Riku sadly said.

"Nonsense. WWe can discuse it on the way to the king." The witch spoke walking away. Riku following behind her explaining everything.

By the time they had reached the king Riku had explained everything.

"Your magesty. The heartless found this boy outside the castle. His world was destroyed by the heartless." The witch told him. "What shall I do with him?"

Ansem looked in thought for a minuite. "Let him stay." His deep voice spoke. "I take it he has no where else to go." Ansem continued standing up and walking over to a window.

Maleificent bowed. "Of corse, Ansem."

"And if you see Sharkira. Tell her I want to see her." Ansem called after her.

"So. Who's Sharkira?" Riku asked walking down a long dark hall.

"A young princess." She replied. "A young princess who is always getting into trouble." Just then a heartless came up to them both. "What?" The witch cried hearing the heartless words.

Riku looked up at her in confusion, he hadn't heard anything. "What is it Maleificent?"

"Speaking of the princess, she's locked herself in the dungen. Under the castle." She complained. "Who know's why."

"If you want I'll go get her." Riku asked. It was as she said a dungen so it wouldn't be to nice down there.

Maleificent looked at him and smiled. "Would you do that? It is easy to get lost down there."

"All I need to know is what she looks like and a map." Riku walked a few steps ahead. He felt a piece of paper in his hands. When he looke down he saw a map.

"This is a map of the dungen's and how to get there. The child is only seven years old." The witch continued walking beside him. "I must go and inform Ansem at once." And with those words she walkled through a dark portal.

Riku was in the dungen now. There was a lot of heartless down there. It was dark and scary for a seven year old.

Looking at the map in his hands he saw a switch to open a door.

"Sharkira!" He called into the darkness. At last he heard a small child sobbing. He saw a cage and outside of it a switch. Pressing the switch the front to the cage door opend.

Riku ran up to the small child. "Is you princess Sharkira?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I am." The small crying child replied. "Why." She asked lifting up her head from her arms. She had long golden hair, blue eye's and pale skin.

"The heartless told Maleificent that you were trapped down here. So I came to get you out." Riku picked Sharkira up walking out of the dungen's. "Your dad want's to see ya as well."

"He's most likely mad at me." Sharkira whisperd looking down. "Maleificent might of told him that it was me who smashed the window."

"Why did you do that?" Riku asked her almost out of the dungen's. "You don't look like the kind of girl that would do that."

Sharkira looked up at him. It was true she wasn't. "I was playing ball in the libary. Then Maleificent called me and walked in the room, I jumped and it was goodbye ball and window. Then I decided to go exploring, that's how I got lost." Sharkira explained.

"Well that's not being bad if it was an accident. Tell him your sorry and tell him what you told me and you'll be fine."

Back at the castle Shakira had to confront her father. "Thank you for finding her, Riku." Maleificent thanked him.

"It was nothing. She's a really nice kid."

In the study, where Ansem was, Sharkira was esxplaining to him what had happend. "Do you know why I belive you?" Ansem asked.

"Why?" Sharkira asked being put on her father's lap.

"Because you have never lied before." He replied. Sharkira giggled. "Just for now on play outside."

Walking away with a free pass Sharkira could not be more pleased with herself. Because she had never lied in her whole life her dad belived her. But who was that boy that had helped her.

Maleificent and Riku were talking in the room where the heartless had their meetings. The witch was explaining to Riku about the heartless.

"So you see." Maleificent spoke. "You help the heartless, and myself and the heartless shall help you."

"So you'll help me find Sora and Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Of course." Riku couldn't belive what he was hearing. All he had to do was help the heartless and Maleificent would help him. But he had a small consience about this, she was asking him to get rid of other worlds. And he knew how painfull that was. As long as it ment finding his friends nothing else matterd.

"Sure." He replied walking out the door.

So what do u think? reviw review review! no reviews and i wont continue it!


	2. Day 2

CHAPTER 2

It was the next day in Hollow bastion. Sharkira was exploring again and kept getting lost. Riku was getting to know the heartless. ( Ya know cap'n hook, ogooie boogie.) Ansem was getting annoyed that Maleificent kept telling him that his daughter was lost again.

"That little brat is most likely lost again." Hook said.

Riku looked at him, obviously she did this often. "Hmmm, the young princess is always running off." Said hades.

"How come she's alway's getting lost?" Riku asked. "It's the fith time today if she is?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Maleificent asked him walking i from the back of the room. "She might still be in the libary." The witch smiled.

Riku chose to ask her. If he didn't then it would play on his mind.

He walked down to the door of the libary and heard a noise from inside. Slowly opening the door he was surprised at what he saw. Dominos, hundreds of them, all lined out on the floor. Well not only on the floor. Who ever had done this was quite good at it. There were name's spelled out, domino's gong up stair's in obsticle courses, over books and shelves!

And in the middle of the floor was Sharkira setting them all up.

He watched as she ran from place to place setting them up. At last she looked up and saw Riku standing there. "Hi." She said forgetting the domino's. "Wanna help me set 'em up?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied dancing around them carefull not to knock them over. Kneeling down next to her and grabbing some domino's he also started setting them up.

An hour or two must've passed, and they were finally finished. "It look's even better at the top of the stairs." Sharkira said grabbing his hand and taking him to the upper floor where there were... More domino's!

She walked to the door where she pushed them over. One after another the domino's fell. Once they were out of sight's eye on the top floor she ran to the balcony and looked over. From an hight it looked even better! The domino's made all kind's of pattern's and pictures.

When all the domino's were knocked over it took the boring part. Cleaning them all up!

"Oh well! Now just to tidy 'em up!" Sharkira said running over to a big box in the corner of the room. It took some time to realise that she was only picking up the one's with three dot's on them.

"Wouldn't it be easier to pick them all up in one big hanfull?" Riku asked her picking up a handfull.

Sharkira looked at him. "This is also part of the game!" She said putting the domino's she had collected in a pile. "But I usally don't have anyone else to play with. The idea is to pick up the domino's with the same number on them. The one who get's the most win's! You start off with three and move on from there."

"Why not start off from one?" Riku asked picking up as many three's he could find.

"I only have three one's and four two's." She explained picking up another domino.

"So even tidying up's fun." Riku said. "But everyone always say's your running off."

Sharkira ran over to another section. "I am. But if I'm told not to explore then I play domino's or do something else."

Riku picked up a handfull of domino's and started looking for three's. "Why are you alway's running off?" He asked her.

"Because I like looking for new places. And I like going outside... But... I'm scared of the dark, so I get scared."

Riku looked at her for a minuite. She was scared of the dark. This whole castle was dark. Only outside and in here the sun shone.

Deciding to change the subject he picked up another domino and started talking about his island.

The game had lasted six hours at the least. Now all the domino's had been put away. (Just in case your wondering Riku won.)

'Who ever thought that tidying could be fun.' Riku thought amazed. He was taken from his thoughts when Sharkira spoke.

"Thank you for playing with me." She said. Just then Ansem walked in. "Hi daddy!" Sharkira shouted.

Ansem looked down at his daughter. "So this is where you have been?" Ansem asked her.

"Yup!"

"Haven't been breaking anymore windows?"

"Nope! I've just been here playing domino's with Riku." The young child said her blonde hair falling into her eyes.

Ansem looked at Riku. "Thank you for keeping her out of trouble." Ansem thanked him.

"No problem. She's not as bad as Sora." Riku said. But remembering Sora made him sad to think that he didn't know what had become of his friends. But he had a mision now. And that was to find them.

Tell me what ya think! if ya dont like the chapter then i'll repost it!


	3. Day 3

CHAPTER 3

Sharkira was with Maleificent in the libary, Riku was with Ansem who was explaining more about the heartless.

"I'm bored." Sharkira moaned rocking back an forth on her chair. "I wanna go exploring." Sharkira stood up and walked over to the exit only to be stopped by Maleificents staff (Which was in front of the door.)

"I told your father that you wouldn't go missing today. You don't want to know what will happen if you do." The witch threatend her.

Sharkira sat back down and sighed.

Meanwhile Riku was mixing with the heartless leaders again. He was getting to know them quite a bit. "What's up?" Riku asked them wondering what they were talking about.

"Just the witch leader." Said Hades.

"Maleificent?" Riku asked them. "What about her?"

Hook waved his hook in front of Riku's face. "Don't tell me you didn't know about that brat and Maleificent. The last time Maleificent looked after her she ended up injured!"

"Who? Sharkira?"

The sea witch looked at him otherwise known as Ursula. "Of course! HA! HA! HA! HA! Who else?"

"How was she injured?" Riku asked urjency in his voice. He was worried about her. "Come on tell me!"

"She ended up fainting in the hall on the way to her father's room. She was in an artificial coma for three months!" Oggie boogie laughed.

Riku ran out of the room to the libary.

When he got to his destination he saw Sharkira lying in a pool of her own blood. "Sharkira!" Riku ran up to her fragile body.

"I wouldn't move her if I were you." Maleificent said coming out from behind the bookcase. "She has a broken rib."

Riku looked up at her in discust.

"For once it wasn't me. It was the heartless they hate the princess of light."


	4. Day 4

Okay! Thanks 4 all the reviews! Oh! And it is the REAL blonde haired Ansem!

CHAPTER 4

Riku carried the weak Sharkira to Ansem's room hoping that he would be there. He got to the large room and set Sharkira on his bed. He was sure that Ansem wouldn't mind. "Ansem," He called. "Ansem," Riku saw Maleficent walk into the room holding her staff. "Where's Ansem?"

Maleficent smiled. "Why, her father had had some important business too take care of." She said. "But, why not let the Heartless take care of her until he returns?"

"You just said that they hate her! Why should I leave her in charge of them?" Riku frowned.

"So, I see you have a soft spot for the child." She smiled again. "Not to worry. But you must continue you're journey to find you're friends. And I shall accompany you. But first," She threw him a glowing blue potion. "Give her this. It should clear her up nicely."

Riku took the potion and let the stuff drip down Sharkira's neck. Almost magically her cuts and bruises began to heal up. Sharkira's eyes began to open and she soon saw Maleficent and Riku. "Where am I?" She asked looking at her blurry surroundings.

"Ansem's room," Riku told her. "Do you remember what happened?"

"The Heartless attacked me. That's all I remember." She looked around some more.

"Where's daddy?"

Maleficent looked down at her. "gone."

Kay so there's the new chapter! I no I haven't update this in forever and the chapter sucks but im going away in two days! So I'll try and update soon.


End file.
